


Queen Slayer and other GOT oneshots

by Tyler743



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Bittersweet, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Long live the Queen, Lost Love, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Post-War, Power hungry, Regret, Siblings, Westeros, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler743/pseuds/Tyler743
Summary: A collection of oneshots, mostly surrounding the Lannisters and Brienne of Tarth.





	1. Queen Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the ending of the series. Canon until 8x04

The first thing she heard over the loud yattering that was coming from the pubs many, well oiled customers, was the defined clinking of plated boots across the stone floor getting closer and closer. She knew the sound well; iron, steel, possibly gold, not the kind of footwear a common farmer or passerby would usually wear, especially not in the desolate, shit hole, corner of the world she had suddenly found herself in.

Lowering her head so that her large, white hood covered her face, the sound of the wooden stool that sat beside her dragging across the floor ripped through her ears and the shadow of a person casted itself across the table in front of her. Her blue eyes shifted towards it for a moment before moving towards the glass that sat in front of her.

“I never expected it would be this difficult to find you.” A familiar voice lulled out. “Ser Brienne of Tarth.”

Brienne looked up and suddenly azure met emerald, and gods, it almost killed her. It was strange looking into a pair of eyes she knew so well, and yet were surrounded by a foreign face. It almost brought her hope for a moment, almost made all of the whispers she had heard; the rumors that had spread go away in an instant.

 _Almost._  
_But not quite._

When she said nothing at all, Tyrion Lannister raised his tankard to his bearded lips and took a swift swig before lowering it back to the table, smacking his mouth in a satisfied manor.

“I was quite surprised when I went to Winterfell and was informed that you had stepped down from being the Stark’s guardian on your own accord. Even more surprised when Sansa told me that you hadn’t told her, or anyone for that matter, where you were going.”

“The war is over. Sansa has more than enough protectors now, she didn’t need me anymore.” Brienne finally spoke, her voice quiet, her eyes still glued to her cup of water. It was mostly true, she knew it and so did he. After the fall of the Dragon Queen, any man who was left either stayed in King’s Landing with Davos and Gendry, fled back overseas, or joined Sansa in the north as protectors of the Lady of the North. Even a great war hero like Jon was not that far off if she ever needed assistance; the last she had heard was that he had returned to the free folk. For the first time in many years, Ser Brienne of Tarth was no longer needed.

Tyrion’s lips pursed together and he nodded a few times, thinking about her words.

“I suppose you’re right.” He agreed after a moment. “Things finally seem peaceful in Westeros. It’s almost unsettling.”

Lifting his tankard again, he took another drink.

“I wouldn’t say that.” She murmured, shrugging her caped shoulders. She sounded tired, more tired than she should have sounded. She hadn’t fought at Kings Landing; she hadn’t done any fighting since five months ago, since the Battle of Winterfell. Tyrion eyed her for a moment before his expression became solemn and he took a deep breath.

“You know,” he became, almost in a whisper. Realizing that the loud atmosphere may not assist him in being heard, he scooted closer to her. “I was there that day. At Kings Landing.”

“I assumed you were. You went to fight for your Queen.”

He shook his head, his shaggy hair that now looked much more kept than it had in the past ruffled against his forehead.

“I mean I was _there_.” The tone of his voice made her heart drop deep within her chest and her stomach twist. “I know you know what I mean.”

And she did know. She knew exactly what he meant. She knew that he must have been there when his brother, Jaime Lannister killed their sister and ultimately ended the war himself, all while being mortally wounded by the heartless Queen herself. She hadn’t been there, and she tried to keep herself away from talk, but it was a difficult thing to do on the road, especially when the once despised King Slayer had suddenly become the renowned Mad Queen Slayer, savior of the Seven Kingdoms. She should have been happy for him, happy that he was finally able to wash his hands clean of the curse he had set upon himself from bending to Cersei for all of those years. But she only felt hurt and suddenly alone.

“I’m sure,” her voice broke slightly and she had to clear her throat. “I’m sure he fought very admirably.”

Brienne inhaled deeply, the air in her lungs shaking her entire body as she did so. Tyrion took notice and frowned beneath his beard, but his eyes remained tranquil.

“I arrived after that part, I’m afraid.” He paused. “I spoke with him just before he left this world.”

Brienne’s eyes suddenly began to burn with the anticipation of tears. She rarely ever cried since becoming an adult, in fact she could count the amount of times she had on one hand. Jaime Lannister, unfortunately had been two of those time.

Part of her really didn’t want to hear what Tyrion had to say about his parting words. But the other part of her wanted it more than anything, needed it. She knew the imp was waiting for her to tell him to continue or to bugger off, she was just unsure of which to give him. Finally after a few moments, she released a heavy breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and looked at him again. Her eyes refused to look at his though; they held too much resemblance to _his_.

“And what did he say?” she asked in a whisper. Tyrion shifted in his seat once again and looked at her very seriously.

“He told me to tell you...that he was sorry for leaving you like he did, sorry for the things he said to you and did to you, sorry for never telling you...that he loved you.”

Brienne almost scoffed at his words and a single tear escaped her eye. Quickly she lowered her head, hiding it once more and shot her hand up to wipe it away. Flashbacks of that night rushing through her mind. She had thought she was over this; she should have been over this. But she wasn’t.

From the moment she had first met the King Slayer, she had hated him. He was a horrible, egotistical, warped man who cared about no one but him and his sister. But over time, their relationship grew into friendship, and eventually that had blossomed into something more; she had let her guard down with Jaime, gave her virtue to Jaime, and worse, gave her heart to Jaime. She had fallen in love with him and he had left her to go back to Cersei. Of course now she knew that it was not out of love, but out of the desire for an escape to his inner turmoil. He was a broken man, and he didn’t believe that he deserved her love, so he broke her heart, and left, knowing full well that he may never come back.

 _How dare he._  
_How dare he never tell her._

“That’s why you came here then, to tell me that.”

Tyrion nodded. “I swore an oath to my brother on his deathbed that I would deliver the message to you. You know better than anyone about the honour of keeping a promise.”

“I do.” She agreed with a nod. “Your oath has been fulfilled. Thank you...Lord Tyrion. I’m sure Ser Jaime would be satisfied.”

Tyrion held back from saying anything more and looked down at her drink, about to suggest they have a drink together, for Jaime. The clear liquid in the cup however made him hesitate, and instead he took his own drink and gulped it down. They sat for a few moments in silence after that.

“What will you do now?” Tyrion broke the silence after a few moments. He was never good at keeping quiet. “Go back to Tarth?”

“I haven’t decided.”

Brienne sniffled back, and for the first time picked her drink and took a short, delicate sip. She could see Tyrion eyeing her and suddenly felt as though it was time to leave. She placed the cup down.

Tyrion watched her for a moment more, but could tell how uncomfortable she had become under his gaze. Clearing his throat, he jumped down from the stool, his feet clicking against the ground.

“Well, forgive me for such a brief meeting after all of this time, but I really must be off. I left Pod alone with all of the chamber maids at Casterly Rock, and, well, we both know how that may end.”

Brienne chuckled a bit at his subtle attempt to lighten the mood.

“How is he?” she asked with a smile.

“He’s a war hero surrounded by beautiful women.”Tyrion snickered. “He’s living life better than I am.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Tyrion took a few steps towards her and placed one of his calloused hands atop hers. She looked down at it. The gesture was gentle, comforting.

“If you ever need anything, _anything_ at all.” He said quietly. Brienne swallowed and looked up at him, allowing her eyes to meet his, even if only for a moment.

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.”

Tyrion nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze before beginning away. Brienne looked over her shoulder, watching him for a moment. Something deep within her was screaming at her to stop him from leaving. She was lost, and for a moment Tyrion had made her feel found, to feel herself again. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to love another like she had loved Jaime, but right now she needed someone to be there for her. She needed familiarity and comfort.

“Lord Tyrion!” she shouted and quickly got to her feet. Tyrion, who was only a few feet away, stopped and turned around to look at her; his eyes fell to her stomach. She was wearing a large white cloak and a turquoise tunic underneath, but the slight swelling of her stomach made it very clear.

_She was pregnant._

He stood for a moment while his thoughts processed. Brienne looked away awkwardly but she brought her hands up to touch her belly lightly.

“If...you will allow it. I would like to ask if I can return to Casterly Rock with you.”

She knew how idiotic she sounded, how childish. But she couldn’t be alone in this state; she had gone too long that way. The baby, her baby would, in all technicality be a Lannister. She wanted him or her to be raised by family. She wanted them to know their heritage, to know their father, and she knew Tyrion would provide that.

Finally Tyrion smiled and bowed his head.

“If you wish.”

They both walked out of the pub towards the horses, a sudden swarm of relief filling Brienne.

“I could always use a strong knight by my side.” Tyrion chuckled as he climbed on his horse. “Once your situation has changed, of course. Pod’s good but he would make a terrible fucking knight.”

Brienne laughed and hoisted herself carefully on her own.

“I would be happy to oblige.”


	2. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Brienne, Jaime returns to Cersei.  
> How will the cold hearted queen react when she finds out the man she told never to betray her again, is in love with another woman.

Silence.

The kind that made it seem like you could cut through the air with a knife. The kind that made hearts stop, and the hair on the back of your neck stand erect. That was what was filling the air of Cersei’s chamber, as she sat on here leathered red velvet chair, her hands tightly gripping the wooden arms at her sides. Gregor Clegane stood behind her as still and as lifeless as he always seemed, though it was obvious he was at high alert, ready to act the moment his queen gave the word. Standing awkwardly in front of the door on the other side of the room was her brother, Jaime.

It had been weeks since she had seen him last, to be quite honest she was surprised that he was still alive, though he looked worse for wear. Gods she hated that beard and when his dusty hair nearly brushed against his eyes. It was probably possible to find a peasant in the streets that looked cleanlier, and the way that he had come crawling back to her and begged her to hear him out almost made her embarrassed of her own family name. It most certainly should have made him so.

But the words he had spoken had not convinced her in the least that he was happy to be back at her side. There was something horribly off about him; the way his bloodshot, tired eyes stared almost right through her and the slight way he shook in his spot, not from fear or anger, but from something else. There was something wrong; she could feel it deep within her being. Perhaps it was the bond they shared as twins that was giving him away, or perhaps it was the way she had noticed him changing over the past few years, deviating from who they were meant to be together.

Stiffening in her chair, Cersei gripped the arms tighter and inhaled deeply through her nostrils.

“Something happened.” She spoke calmly. It was not a question but a firm statement. Jaime’s green eyes remained glued to her but continued to ghost through her as though he had lost a part of himself. Craning his neck to the side, he furrowed his brows slightly under his fringe.

“Yes,” he agreed with short nod. “We fought a war against the dead. _A lot_ happened.”

“No.” Cersei’s voice was louder this time, but still calm. Jaime looked taken aback as she stood from her chair and swiftly swayed over to him, stopping only inches away from his body. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him, trying to search him, to dig deep within his core with her own gaze. He looked tired and he looked broken, as though he had regretted coming back, contrary to what he had told her.

And then it hit her.

That blundering beast he had travelled with in the past, the one that always seemed interested in him, Brienne of Tarth. She was sworn to the Stark’s to stay by their side and protect them, she had been at Winterfell. As much as she would have wished that Jaime wouldn’t stood to such levels or betray her in that way, she would be lying if she had said she hadn’t noticed the way he gave Brienne back the same looks she had been giving him. It was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Cersei’s top lip curled in disgust but she kept her composure. “You fucked her...didn’t you?”

Immediately, Jaime’s eyebrows knitted across his forehead and he looked at her like she had just spouted a second head. But she could see it in his eyes, the guilt, the sadness. But no regret.

“What?” he questioned, forcing himself to sound confused. But she merely sneered at him, feeling the twist of rage, disgust, and betrayal snake its way up through her belly and into her chest.

“That monstrous cow that protects the Stark bitch.” Her words came as poison, dripping off of her tongue, and each venomous spit made her brother’s expression change from confusion to compunction more and more. He raised his one good hand and tried to touch her upper arm but she backed away quickly.

“Cersei-” he began, trying quickly to defend himself but she twisted away, pivoting on her heels so that her back was towards him now

“Don’t lie to me. I can see it in your eyes.” She snarled and walked back to her chair, but she did not sit. Instead she reached out and touched the wood of the arm with her finger tips, and turned to him once again. “You love her.”

Jaime’s eyes widened and his jaw fell slack, but for a moment he said nothing, and that hesitation said it all. Cersei felt her insides begin to boil. She loved Jaime with all of her heart and had for her entire life. But he was no longer the Jaime she knew. He was no longer the man she loved. She hardly recognized him anymore and she despised him for it.

Shaking his head lightly Jaime took a step forward. “I came back for _you_.” He said, without answering her question. She could have laughed in his face but it would not be worth the effort. No, a Queen was not petty. A Queen did not fall to those levels of insecurity. She had everything she wanted now; she no longer needed the likes of him.

“And did you leave for me as well?” she deadpanned, her voice breaking a bit with anger she wished wouldn’t show. She wanted to keep composure.

“Yes!” Jaime snorted, irritation filling his tone. “Yes, I did! For you and for our child.”

This time she did laugh.

“Oh please...you left for me and our child only to go sleep with another woman. How honorable.”

“How do you have any room for judgement?” Jaime snapped, his eyes narrowed into slits and he crossed the room quickly. Ser Gregor reached for his sword without hesitation, but Cersei shook her head at him quickly. “You’re marrying Euron Greyjoy!”

Cersei gave him a look and took a step closer to him, her hand slowly dragging from the wood of the chair. They were nose to nose now.

“You honestly think I’m going to marry that drunken fool?” she snickered causing his narrowed eyes to widen. The blonde smiled when he said nothing and she side stepped around him, pacing the floor gracefully behind him. Jaime turned; his green eyes following her every move. “As soon as I win this war and no longer have any use for him, Ser Gregor will dispose of Euron Greyjoy however he sees fit.”

Jaime’s face scrunched as she looked at him and smiled a smile only Cersei Lannister could conjure. Her lips pulled up but her eyes did not move, they did not look happy or satisfied, they were just lifeless, green orbs pooling with selfishness and greed. To her, this was all a game and losing was not an option. Everyone in her life was a pawn that was easily disposable and easily replaced. Jaime used to think of himself as her King, someone she would protect at all cost as he would her. But the more and more time went on, and the more her hunger for power grew, the more he questioned it, and the more she questioned him.

They stood for a moment without saying another word before she began to pace the floor once again, her feet clicking against the stone of the floor.

“Now, why did you really come back?” she asked quietly. Jaime could only shake his head. It was futile to argue with her, so he would get to the point.

“You need to stop this war, Cersei.” He ordered loudly. “This is a fight you cannot win.”

“Why not?” Cersei scoffed, raising her shoulders slightly. “I’ve already killed one of her dragons and her forces are weakened from the fight against the dead.”

“Daenerys Targaryen is going to burn this city to the ground along with everyone in it, no matter whose side they are on! Walk away _now_! You don’t need the throne; you can return to Casterly Rock with the gold and live out your days there, safely.”

Cersei stopped her pacing and looked at him, a strange, revolted look spread across her face. Jaime frowned, his eyes pleading to his sister.

“For the sake of everyone in this city, for the sake of _our child_ , stop this now, while you can.”

The silence returned.

Both Lannister siblings stared at each other for a long while, each passing moment Cersei’s expression turning more and more perturbed. Jaime swallowed roughly, trying his best to stand his ground, keeping his face serious so perhaps she would realize that he was right and she would head his warning. He knew deep within his heart that he could never again love her the way he once had, but she was a part of him, a part that he did still, in a way, love. He wanted her to be okay.

But like himself, she was a broken soul.

“You’ve come back to deter me.” She said, almost lifelessly. Jaime’s brows furrowed and he cocked his head at her.

“ _What?”_ he asked, legitimately confused. It was as though his words were going completely over her head. She was so bound up with greed that could think of nothing past the throne.

“You want the Targaryn whore to win.”

“Have you not been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Jaime snapped, pointing his golden hand towards her. “You’re not safe here!”

“You left me.” Cersei’s words slip through clenched teeth, refusing to respond to his own. “I told you never to betray me again and you left me. Not only to fight alongside our enemies but to give yourself to another woman.”

Quickly she turned her attention behind Jaime and nodded firmly. The one handed knight barely had time to turn around when he heard the clanking of armour behind him

“You-” Jaime began, but Ser Gregor’s strong hands clamped down on his upper arms and pushed him forward. Cersei raised her head high as they walked to her, her eyes stoic.

“Jaime Lannister, you have committed high treason against the queen and are hereby sentenced to die.” She said calmly. Jaime’s head whipped around as he struggled to break free from Gregors grip, but it was useless.

“Are you mad?” he shouted at her, his voice shaking with bewilderment. “I came here to help you!”

Cersei stared at him. She knew it was a lie even if he didn’t. His loyalty had changed; she no longer had the same control over him as she once did and it was a liability for her. A liability to the throne. And she hated him for forcing her to make the decision.

“Ser Gregor, put him in the dungeons.” She ordered the mountainous man behind Jaime before walking up to her twin and looking him right in the eye. “And if this city still stands by the end of it all, so help me I will plunge a knife through your heart myself.”

No matter how much it would hurt her to do so.

Jaime’s jaw fell completely open as Ser Gregor pushed him towards the door. He began to struggle and pull with all of his might. Cersei watched for a moment before gliding back across the room towards the window and looking out at the city below.

“Cersei, you need to stop this!” Jaime yelled as he was pulled out into the corridor. “This is mad! You won’t win!”

Cersei’s heart ached horribly in her chest as she heard him being dragged away; both with hurt and rage. But mostly she felt satisfied. Weaknesses like love held people back, and she was not one to be held back from anything. Especially now. It had taken her a long time, and numerous heart aches, but she had figured it out finally.

“I _always_ win.” She whispered to herself.

It wouldn’t be long now before the battle, before Daenerys Targaryen came with her men and her dragon to take her throne from her. But she would be ready to take all of them down, or die trying.

Daenerys wanted the city to burn?

Then so be it. It would burn.

Long live the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to then believe that on their way to the dungeons they run into The Hound and the Mountain lets Jaime go so that they can fight, and then Jaime decides the only way is to kill Cersei himself. But what do I know?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please let me know what you think :)  
> Its really fun writing Cersei!


	3. Authors note

Well, I'm not sure if anyone has seen the latest episode yet, but it was very....rushed?? I feel like it could have worked had they made maybe an extra season or at least a full length season instead of throwing character development out the window within the span of 4 episodes but....alas. I know G.R.R. Martin has different plans for the books endings...so if we ever get that, I look forward to it.

In the meantime, I am wondering, who would be interested in me writing an alternative ending? I have another project on the go so I'm not sure if I wanted to write it or not, but then I thought maybe I should. If those of you who like my work would be interested, please comment and let me know! Thank you <3


End file.
